narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanyu Kazan
Sangar Kazan (サンガー火山 , Kazan Sangā) is a character created by Sir Aether. Sanger is a former Hunter-nin of Kirigakure. During his time as a Hunter-nin, he became famous for his Ice Release techniques and gained the moniker Blizzard of the Mist. Background Sanger was born on October 20 in Kirigakure. His mother was a member of the Yuki clan, while his Father was Moeru Kazan. Shortly after Sanger's birth, his father contracted a fatal illness and died leaving him to be raised by his mother. Sanger's mother later died from the same illness that his father had right before Sanger entered the academy. After the death of his mother, Sanger moved in with an aunt and uncle on his father's side. His uncle would start teaching him the basics of kenjutsu soon after he moved in. During this time Sanger also had to dye his hair a different color to hide his Kazan lineage, so he died his hair black. After entering the academy Sanger tried to make friends with some of the other students but was ignored due to having a Kekkei Genkai. For a while Sanger tried to contiune to make friends but gave up after a few weeks. Two months after entering the Academy, Sanger had rocks thrown at him by some bullies who were then chased off by a classmate named Illia Tatsumaki. Sanger thanked her and later that day went to his training area but was followed by Illia. He was supprised by her friendliness and the two decided to help each other train. The two would later help chase off a group of students bullying another kid who was being made fun of for his feminine looks. Later after graduating the Academy at the age of 10, Sanger was put on a team with Illia Tatsumaki and a currently unamed male; both of whom had graduated at the age of 10. A few months later the team was offered to join the Chunin exams but the three decided to pass on the oppurtunity to train some more and learn new skills. Sanger and his team would keep refusing to enter the Chunin exams until they two years after graduating the academy. Personality Sanger has been described by many to be melancholic. The few who have tried to become friends tend to give up do to his anti-social and introverted attitude. Sanger is also highly distrusting of most people and slow to warm up to friendships due to the abuse he suffered from fellow classmates during his academy years. Sanger also does not like to tell people about his personal life, due to a habit of keeping secrets while part of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin. During his academy years he developed an intense hatred to most of his classmates as they bullied and abused him to the village's prejudice against Kekkei Genkai users. One of the few exceptions to this was a fellow classmate named Illia. After graduating from the academy he would refuse to go on missions with his classmates except Illia. He would also ignore the ones who abused him outright, refusing to speak or even acknowledge them. This behavior continues even during the Fourth Shinobi World War where he refuses to team up with old classmates in order to take down some reincarnated shinobi. To the few people that Sanger could call friends, he is very protective and loyal. While normally he does not like to socialize, he does like spending time with his childhood friend and fiance Illia, and would often due favors for her. After a few years as part of the Hunter-nin Sanger realized that he had fallen in love with Illia, but had a hard time expressing this to her at first. Sanger would even go as far as to challenge Illia's father (who hated Sanger because of is Kekkei Genkai) who is also the head of the Tatsumaki clan. In battle Sanger is a quick thinker, but likes to take things slowly at first and will often try to goad his opponents into revealing their techniques. After finishing analyzing his opponents Sanger is merciless and quite violent as described by many who have fought with him. More often than naught Sanger will try to keep one opponent alive to try and interrogate them later in order to get whatever secrets they may hold. Appearance Sanger has slightly spikey silver hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. He has a very small tan but mostly fair skin. He also has violet eyes. At 6'0 in height, he is often mistaken for being older than he looks. Sanger has a curse mark on his back, in which should he die his body will burn and disintegrate so any information about him will not be revealed to enemies. Sanger also has some scars on his hands after experimenting with his Kekkei Genkai. He wears a plain black shirt with the standard Kirigakure Flak Jacket over it and blue camouflage pants, while on his hands he wears black gloves that have the Kirigakure symbol on them. These gloves are what protects his hands when he does his Black Ice Jutsu. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he changes the Symbol on his gloves to match the Shinobi Alliance symbol. Abilities Ninjutsu Sanger is regarded as one of Kirigakure's most talented user of ninjutsu, being able to learn very high level elemental techniques at a young age. However due to him training almost in nothing but ninjutsu he lacks skills in Taijutsu and is even worse at Genjutsu. Since he can't really take a strong hit very well Sanger makes up for it by using his Ice Armor to cover himself from head to toe in his clan's very strong ice. Sanger's ninjutsu skills are great enough that Kabuto wanted him killed so that he could reincarnate him. Nature Transformation As a member of the Yuki clan, Sanger has an affinity to Water and Wind Release as well as the Ice Release. With the Water Release Sanger can create a small lakes worth of water or send a dragon made of water to attack a foe. With the Wind Release Sanger can create gusts to blow back an opponent or create waves of air that slash like blades. Sanger has also shown skill in the Yin and Yang natures as shown through his use of Red Ice and the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation techniques. Ice Release Sangar possesses the Ice Release, which is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the him to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice. The ice that is created is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with fire. Sangar has trained to the point where he has learned the forbidden Black and Red Ice Release. Ice Armor To make up for his lack of strength and weakness to Taijutsu Sangar uses the Ice Style Armor to help protect himself. This armor is strong enough to withstand weaker and mid powered Fire Release ninjutsu. With the armor on Sanger can still use ninjutsu while in the armor. By training with weights the armor doesn't slow him down much as one would think it would. Sangar can also use Chakra flow on the armor itself such as after making his fingertips into makeshift blades, enflowing them with wind chakra to increase the range and sharpness. This armor however, can shatter if it is struck with enough force in the same area multiple times or can be cut through with something very sharp. Red Ice Release The Red Ice of the Yuki clan is one of their two forbidden techniques. By fusing blood with chakra and then freezing it, ice that is far stronger than the normal Ice Release is created. This Ice is far stronger than steel and can cut through shuriken with ease. The user's blood or an opponent's blood can be used to make the Red Ice. The danger with this technique is if too much blood has been used, then the user will start to experience the affects of blood loss and be less effective in combat. Black Ice Release The Black Ice Release of the Yuki Clan is the second and most dangerous of their forbidden techniques. The ice created is so cold that a even a scratch will cause immediate freezing of the afflicted area and if not removed immediately will cause death in a just a few minutes. What makes the Black Ice even deadlier is that the user or any bystanders are not immune to its deadly effects. Black Ice techniques are also very chakra taxing so only a small amount can be created in battle. The only known protection against the Black Ice is to wear clothing made of very warm material infused with chakra. Kenjutsu Sangar is an extremely talented swordsman and can wield a double-bladed sword with great proficiency. By using Chakra Flow with his Ice Release, he is able to coat his sword with the Ice and increase the width and sharpness of the blade and allowing it to freeze nearby water. He can also use Chakra Flow with Wind Release on his sword, increasing its cutting power and range and allowing it to cut threw Lightning Release jutsu. Sangar has also shown to be able to create swords out of ice, though he still prefers metal blades. Other Skills Along with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu Sanger is also an accomplished sensor. As a former member of the Hunter-nin Sanger has vast knowledge in tracking, human anatomy, psychology, herbal medicine and assassination skills. Sanger is also familiar with several foreign jutsu such as the Uchiha's Amaterasu, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and Senjutsu. Sanger carries multiple customized weapons such as a double-bladed sword, special exploding tags that freeze a small area when activated and the Rashinban Tanken . Sanger also keeps with him several medicines that cure a wide variety of ailments. Status Part II Three-Tails Arc Sanger along with Illia is seen on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before anybody else discovers its location. After arriving at the lake that it was in, Sanger discovers that it has already been taken by the Akatsuki. He then goes to report their failure to the Mizukage. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Sanger is a part of Tsurugi's team ordered to bring Utakata back the Kirigakure. He along with the rest of the unit runs into Pain's Animal Path and were attacked. While the rest of the unit was killed Sanger managed to survive by using his Red Ice to temporarily close his wounds. He then goes to report what happend to the Mizukage. Five Kage Summit Arc Sanger is seen along with Illia cheering for Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage when she is leaving for the Summit. Later he is seen welcoming the Mizukage back in the village. Before leaving for the Land of Lightning, Sanger and Illia talk about what they are going to do after the war. During their conversation Sanger mentions that he was allowed to quit the Hunter-nin, but had to have a curse seal put on him to prevent him from talking about their secrets. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Great Shinobi World War began Sanger was placed in the First Division which was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. Before the battle began he expressed dissapointment that he and Illia were placed in different divisions. After Darui launched the first attack Sanger confronted several White Zetsu Army clones. These Zetsu prove to be resilient to attacks and one of them manages to latch on to Sanger and absorbs some of his chakra. Sanger manages to escape by activating his Ice Armor which helps stop the White Zetsu Army clones from latching on to him again. At one point during the fighting Sanger is attacked by Asuma who used the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning against him. Sanger survives the explosion due to the Ice Armor he was wearing. Preparing to attack Asuma, Sanger stops when he senses the chakra of his mother and leaves to confront her. Confronting Sumire Yuki on the water, Sanger is praised by her for growing up strong, but is also warned by her that he needs to seal her before she can go into Sage Mode. Sanger tries to attack her but is stopped by several swordfish that Sumire was forced to summon. Later Sanger manages to defeat the swordfish, but is unable to stop Sumire from entering Sage Mode. Sanger is then attacked by a senjutsu enhanced Ice Release: Dragon's Ire, but manages to barely dodge it. Distracted, Sanger does not hear the warning that his mother yelled, Sanger is almost killed by an Ice Clone, but is saved by the timely arival of Illia, who had just arived with the reinforcments from the Second Division. After Illia arives Sanger tells Sumire she is his fiance after she asks who Illia is, but gets embarased when Sumire mentions that she is a perfect match for him. Sanger is congragulated by Sumire, but is also warned to seal her quickly. Sanger and Illia then attack her with a barrage of collaboration techniques and succedd in wearing out Sumire's sage mode. Sanger then tries to attack her with a Black Ice kunai but Sumire is forced to use the Mist Transformation technique. After the transformation Sanger notices that Sumire's personality was erased. Before Sanger can react, Sumire uses the Ice Release: Diamond Dust technique to try and blind the two, but it is blocked when Illia puts up a tornado around herself and Sanger. Inside the barrier Sanger tells Illia that he has a plan to trap his mother inside a barrier, but they have to get to dry land for it to work. Before Sanger or Illia can react, the tornado is destroyed by Sumire using the Water Release: Water Hydra technique. The two retreat to the beach where Sanger marks the boundries for the barrier using the Rashinban Tanken. Illia then tells Sanger that Sumire is rushing to the beach. Right as Sumire enters the boundries for the barrier, Sanger activates the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation technique, but is draged into the barrier boundry before it can properly form and is stabbed by Sumire with a Red Ice sword just as the barrier fully forms. However Sumire's Mist Transformation wears off and Sanger takes advantage by stabing her with a Black Ice kunai and begins to seal her. Due to the effects of the juinjutsu on the Black Ice kunai Sumire's personality returns and Sanger tells her not to worry about his injury because a teammate is remotly healing him. Sanger then listens to her final words before her sealing is complete. With tears in his eyes Sanger puts a sealing tag on the ice that encases his mother. Later after defeating his mother with the aid of Illia, Sanger is seen helping subdue Kakuzu and by nightfall, the rest of the Akatsuki forces have been dealt with. Before he could celebrate Tobi arrives on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue wrecked havoc Sanger and Illia attack it with a collaboration technique only to see that it had no effect on the statue. After the statue and Tobi leave the battlefield Sanger and Illia retreat as night begins to fall. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Sanger later arrives at the battlefield where Naruto is fighting the Ten-tails along with the rest of the First Division. Following the Strategy relayed to them by Shikaku Sanger along with other Kiri-nin blind Madara and Obito by using the Hiding in Mist Technique and later helps mixeing water with the quicklime that the Iwa-nin poured into the hole that the Ten-tails was stuck in. Backed up by Illia, Sanger tries to attack Obito using the Ice Release: Dragon's Ire technique but is quickly repulsed by the now fully matured Ten-tails who had escaped the hole that it had been seemingly trapped in. Later as Obito uses the Ten-tails as a medium for the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Sanger protects himself, Illia and several other shinobi with a large-scale Ice Dome. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Sanger is later seen along with the rest of the Alliance being attacked by Guruguru using a miniture version of the Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands technique. As the statue is about to attack an exausted Sanger tries to make a shield, but fails to do so before the statue launches five different nature attacks at once. Sanger then expresses relief when Hiruzen manages to block the statue's attack. After Guruguru ends the battle abuptly Sanger is seen with Illia looking at the moon with Madara 's reflected dojutsu. As he realizes what is about to happen, Sanger tries to set up a barrier to try and protect himself and Illia, but ultimatley is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi . Inside of it Sanger dreamed that both of his parents are alive and that he and Illia are happilly married. Trivia * Sanger has the same voice actor as Hiruko (missing-nin) in both the English and Japanese versions. * According to the databook(s): ** Sanger's hobbies are stargazing and taking walks by lakes. ** Sanger wishes to fight the Mizukage and Illia. ** Sanger's favorite foods are peaches and grilled steaks, while his least favorite is tofu. ** Sanger has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Sanger's favorite phrase is "rainy day" (雨の日, Ame no hi). * Sanger began training to be a Hunter-nin at age 10. * Sanger prefers rainy days over sunny days. * Sanger uses Yuki as his last name due to the traditions of the Kazan clan. * This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Sangar Kazan. Quotes * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT